1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a vehicle having a hybrid drive which is driven by an internal combustion engine provided as a first drive unit, and by a second drive unit, the internal combustion engine and the second drive unit contributing individually or jointly to the drive of the vehicle, and a system for carrying out the method.
2. Description of Related Art
There is increasing development of vehicles having a hybrid drive, in which various drives are used for a drive function. The individual motors in the hybrid drive may cooperate in different ways.
Either the motors act simultaneously, or only one drive unit acts on the part to be moved.
The diesel engine may be used as the internal combustion engine in a hybrid drive train. When diesel engines are used, in hybrid drive trains the internal combustion engine is switched on or off during or after an electric motor operating phase in certain driving situations. When the internal combustion engine is switched on very quickly during or after an electric motor operating phase in order to deliver torque, the dynamics of the lean-operated internal combustion engine increase.
Such operating situations having higher combustion dynamics result in increased pollutant emissions, in particular nitrogen emissions.